Young Lady in the Back
by AquaArtistCat
Summary: John, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules go to a presentation at their high-school. They make a bet, learn about soybeans powering trucks, and someone makes a hilarious mistake. (Minor-ish Lams, all characters/ how they are portrayed belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda but not really because they were real people, my first Hamilton fan-fiction, based on a true story, High-School AU.)


Alex, Herc, Laf, and I walked into the auditorium. There was going to be a presentation from some foreign organization, explaining the 'wonders of renewable energy sources'.

"How much you wanna bet that they'll all be hippies?" Herc laughed, looking at his three friends.

"Très bien, ten dollars!" Laf exclaimed in his heavy french accent.

Alex scoffed, with a menacing look in his eyes. "Make that twenty, against. What about you, John?"

I laughed, as I contemplated. Did they even have hippies is other countries?

"Thirty," I announced, "Plus tomorrow's lunch. And I'm with Alex on this one. Sorry Laf."

Laf glared at me, while Alex blushed. Why is that?

Then I realized that my cheeks had felt warm before Alex had blushed.

"Dang..." I whispered under my breath.

I just blush way too much. Especially around him.

"Alright students! We have a very special guest here today." Mr. Washington, the principal announced through a microphone as the students settled into the auditorium.

"Crap!" I whispered to Alex.

The presenter sure did look like a hippie. Long hair. A graphic t-shirt with loose jeans. Oh wait. That is a description of me. I looked down at my t-shirt that read 'Turtle Power', and had a cute green turtle on it.

Lafayette smiled, and did the 'pay up' gesture. Alex sighed and handed fifteen dollars over.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Thirty dollars _each_ , Monsieur." Laf grinned.

Alex reached into his pockets, all while ignoring the presentation going on in front of us, and pulled out another two dollars.

"Sorry Laf. I don't-" Alex started.

"I got this," I interrupted, handing Lafayette forty-three dollars.

Herc and Laf exchanged glances. I felt my cheeks and ears get hot.

I saw a spark or something in Alex's eyes. "No, it's fine! I think I have some more money somewhere."

"Dude, I don't care. If you really want, you can pay me back." I blushed harder. Punish me.

Alex nodded. Hercules laughed a bit. Laf muttered 'K-I-S-S-I...' at one point, like a seven year old. We sat through the presentation in silence.

I'll admit. I kinda got into it. My favorite part was when they told us about a truck that ran on soybeans. An hour later, I was considering someday buying a car that ran on vegetable oil.

"Any questions?" Was the phrase that concluded the presentation.

Being the nice guy, I raised my hand to try not to make the visitors feel bad, if nobody asked a question. Yet, surprisingly, a whole bunch of other high-school students raised their hands, too.

Laf, Alex, Herc, and I were in the back row, so I was pretty sure that they wouldn't call on me. I was hoping that they wouldn't call on me. They didn't, for the first few questions, at least. I kept my hand up for reasons even I didn't know. Then it happened.

I saw the hippie dude look at me and said: "Yes, the young lady in the back,"

Maybe it was because I didn't want to embarrass the poor guy, or maybe it was because I couldn't do anything else considering the situation, but I didn't correct him. I did kind of look like a girl though.

"Umm... When was it that you first found out about renewable fuel?" I asked, nearly forgetting what I was going to say.

"Well..." I didn't bother to hear the response. My face exploded with crimson. Herc exploded, too. With laughter. I'm pretty sure Laf was crying over how funny it was. Alex was trying to hold his giggling in, but he couldn't help himself. I couldn't help myself either. Somehow, our fit of laughter wasn't noticed by anyone, aside from a few kids sitting around us.

My throat started to hurt as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. I was dying from laughter. Without thinking, I ran out of the auditorium and rushed to the nearest water-fountain. I took a few sips before slowly returning to my friends. We were still laughing ten minutes later when we were let out.

"Laurens, I feel so bad for you." Eliza told me as the crew and I walked down the hallway to our lockers.

I chuckled a bit."Don't be! It was so freakin' funny."

There were a few more people who took pity on me. Even Jefferson. Why the heck would they? It was classic.

As Alex, Laf, Herc, and I paced down the hall after getting our things, They all held the door open for me.

"After you, m'lady," Herc chimed.

We laughed some more.

 **I regret to inform you that this situation actually happened to me. Except I'm a girl with short hair. I also changed a few thing to seem more high-school like? Anyway, a lady called on me at a presentation, and said: "Yes, the gentleman in the back?" XD Me and my three friends laughed so hard before I ran out of the room and went to get water. And yes. People did pity me. Including my enemies. That was my first Hamilton fan-fiction, so it might be bad. I'm too obsessed. With Lams. And high-school AUs. I'm sorry.**


End file.
